Spirited away (Revised)
by TamyG
Summary: What happens to Guy of Gisborne when he meets a rather daring and unexpectedly naive lass?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Special thanks goes to ****_Lady Gisborne 15 _****for giving me the honors of being my new beta-reader and the courage to publish this new revised version of my story "Spirited Away"! Love ya sweets! *hearts* Do check her profile, she has published two awesome stories that must be read by all RA fans! :D**

**Without further blabbering, here's chapter 1 of the revised version. Hope you enjoy it! xD**

* * *

Since the crack of dawn, in one of Locksley's stables, a tall and sleepy man had been fixing the saddle of his sturdy, black companion; for the past five hours, his eyes had been refusing to fall shut and his body kept tossing and turning restlessly, rebelling against its most precious need of a good night sleep. It was almost dawn when he had given up trying and decided to seek out the company of his faithful companion.

Unable to focus anymore, the black-crested man yawned and patted his mare gently before sluggishly walking back to the manor to quench his thirst. He took his time as he dragged his legs along the muddy path, breathing in the slightly cool, fresh air while he did so. It was still so early that the peasants had yet to awaken from their beds, and the only sound that could be heard was the annoying chirping of the birds as they flew across the fields trying to catch their breakfast.

Once he reached halfway to his destination, a sudden thud and a panicked neigh came from the direction of the stable and startled him. With an alarmed face, he ran back hastily and was met by a frightened mare stumbling back and forth in her stall. Fortunately though, she calmed down almost instantly by the all too familiar touches and soothing hushes of her beloved owner.

The tall man was confused, for his mare wasn't the type to get scared easily. As he thought of this, caressing the black beauty's mane, he heard a faint rustle and jumped into action. With a swift move he was able to catch the culprit by surprise and turned around to block the only exist available. The stable had only one entrance and two small openings at the top, both of which can be only reached with the aid of a ladder.

"Who are you?!" the tall man demanded as he stared angrily at the hooded figure that stood a couple of meters away from him.

The hooded figure stood there silently, whether the stranger was scared or simply trying to analyze the situation he was in, remained unclear to his raging captor.

"Do not make me repeat myself!" The man snapped.

After a few seconds of silence, "That horse…" the figure finally whispered, and then with a sudden and instant raise in his voice, "That horse really likes you!" The figure jumped in excitement, nudging the hood backwards, and at the same time, revealing a pair of large, hazel eyes complimented with long, dark lashes.

As soon as their eyes met, the astonished pair of blue eyes couldn't look anywhere but into the large hazel ones. However, after quite a bit of hesitation, the blue orbs broke contact and tried to focus on to whom these mesmerizing hazel ones belonged to. Their owner was a twenty-some, sun-kissed lass. Aside from her gorgeously large eyes, the rest of her features were quite petite and delicate, framed by short and wavy chestnut-brown strands that were barely kept by an emerald lace.

The man was dumbfounded by the reaction of the lass standing in front of him. Her eyes bore nothing but pure excitement, either ignoring or simply forgetting the position she- for it was a 'she', not a 'he' as he had first expected- was caught in.

As soon as he regained some composure and was about to speak, he lost it again when the lass leapt forward, grabbing his rough hands with her cold, delicate ones.

"Oh please, please show me how you just touched this handsome creature without scaring it!" The lass begged while squeezing the man's hand gently, "It's so strikingly handsome that I had to touch it, but the moment I placed my hand it flinched and pushed me to the ground."

"By God some nerves you've got!" The man scowled, releasing his hands from her grip, "Have you no idea whose lands you're trespassing on? Do you not know the laws around here?"

"Hmmm… no." The lass answered with an impassive stare.

"Then I, Guy of Gisborne, shall be your judge! And for being such a blissful ignorant, I condemn your pitiful life to death!" Guy, filled with ire, pulled a concealed dagger from his right sleeve, and with a quick movement, he was inches away from the lass. Unfortunately for him, she disappeared suddenly and all he managed was to stab a piece of cloth, shredding it until it fell to the dirt floor.

He kept looking around for her until her chuckles revealed that she was above him; she had been kneeling over one of the wooden beams that supported the stable's structure.

"Nice to meet you Guy of Gisborne." She said through her chuckles, "The name is Malak and you shall call me Laki!"

_.._

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Once again, my thanks goes to my beta-reader Lady Gisborne 15.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to leave your lovely review!**

* * *

Guy cursed under his breath as he walked through the castle's cold, stone hallway. He already had a sleepless night and the brunette he met earlier didn't make it any easier, for now he was totally exhausted. Luckily, the Sheriff was out of town, which gave him an opportunity to catch up on some sleep, and for that he was grateful.

When he finally reached his chambers, he went directly to his bed; not bothering to take off any of his clothes, not even his boots. He slammed into the bed, buried his head into the pillow, and before his body had the chance to surrender to slumber, his mind drifted to his earlier encounter with the rather lively lass.

* * *

"I shall call you nothing, you ignorant fool!" Guy snapped at Malak. Who was still hovering above him.

"Why the foul mood?" Malak asked, tilting her head to her side in confusion, "I just wished to touch that handsome creature. I meant no harm, sir... honest."

"You are most definitely not touching anything that belongs to me." Guy hissed as he sensed his temper getting the better of him. It felt like his words couldn't reach her or were simply foreign to her ears, as she clearly showed no sign of comprehension regarding the situation she was in. She held no remorse for trespassing on his lands or for getting caught prying around like a thief. Nonetheless, it might have been due to the fact that she obviously had no idea who he was and what he was capable of, yet it ignited his bad-temper.

"Alright, I'm sorry for touching your property. I admit it, I was at fault, so please accept my deepest apologies." Malak stated sincerely, giving Guy a slight bow with her head.

This seemed to have the opposite effect on Guy than what the lass had hoped for. The guy clad in black seemed to be offended by her apology, and at the moment, she could clearly see that she was making him seethe with. She was about to say something in hope of soothing his anger, but stopped and decided her silence might be a better choice with this ill-tempered man. Therefore, she adjusted her position, trying to make her body comfortable, before silence dawned on both of them as they stared at each other.

Guy tried to calm himself, and felt the need to change his tactics if he really wanted to catch this annoying lass. He wholly admitted that his power was useless against her, since he could neveroverpower what he couldn't even touch; she was incredibly fast and agile, and was good at sensing her surroundings. At this point, he felt like he was trying to hunt down a deer; ironically, a deer is smart enough to sense danger. So, after analyzing the situation, he choose to ignore her apology and stood there in silence staring at her, whilst trying to come up with a plan, and hoping she would stay still until he did so.

All the while, Malak cupped her tiny face as she sat casually on the wooden beam with her thin legs dangling in the air while she stared at the man. It was at that moment, when she felt both her eyes and brain had just acknowledged, for the first time, the man standing a few inches below her. When she first encountered him, she didn't really focus at his features at all. He was just another male figure, as her senses were wildly set on the mare behind him. She knew she lacked concentration and could only focus on one thing at a time; it was a fact that she hated about herself. Nevertheless, she was now solely focused on this person, who called himself Guy of Gisborne.

He was around seven inches taller than her, and had quite a well-built body...no, it was more that just well-built. She flushed with thought. Clearly a rich man, she observed, since most people around here were merely skin and bones. Next, her eyes trailed up to his face, taking in his sharp features; he had piercing, blue eyes, a regal nose, and thin lips, which were twisted into a smirk that sent a shiver through her thin body. His hair was pitch black and framed his chiseled face perfectly. She kept staring in silence, allowing the features of the tall man she had just met to sink down and settle before her eyes widened in fascination.

"Like his mare…" She suddenly spoke softly, as if she was in a trance.

"What?" Guy asked rhetorically, he then tilted his head, and added with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "'Like his mare', you say? Does that mean you find me handsome too?"

Malak clasped her hands over her mouth, and felt her face burning as she realized what she had said. Guy was clearly amused by her reaction, and thought that teasing the lass further might lower her gaurd. "So… if I remember correctly," He added with a sly grin, as he brashly tugged at his collar, "You can't help touching handsome creatures either?"

The lass gasped, she had never felt this embarrassed in her entire life, and as a result, she lost her balance and was so close to falling but her quick senses were acute enough to save her from further humiliation. She was barely able to hang on to the beam but managed to swiftly pull herself up and stand on her feet. Her embarrassment was now replaced with anger which soon changed to an emotion that she could not comprehend as she saw the sly grin below her turn into a smile accompanied by a low, heartfelt laugh. She had already acknowledged that he was one of the most handsome men she had ever met, but with that smile on his face, he was beyond handsome. She hid her face in her palms, as she felt a tingling sensation creeping across her cheeks.

Down on the ground, Guy was surprised by his own actions and lack of judgment; he was never the type to act so obscenely, and he had never even known he could still laugh the way he used to sixteen years ago. He crossed his arms defensively and let out a curt cough, clearing his throat, while trying to regain his lost composure. However, before he could say anything, sunrays crept into the stables, at last declaring the arrival of a new morning. The moment the rays had found their way through Malak's slender fingers, she jumped and darted her eyes to one of the openings.

"O' God! It's already this late!" She exclaimed, "How did time pass by so fast?!"

She ran over the beam, jumped gracefully to the one above it and once she reached one of the openings in the barn walls, she looked down at the baffled man, who was now at least seven feet below her, and said with the brightest smile she could muster, "It was really nice making your acquaintance Guy of Gisborne." And before disappearing through the window, she added, "You should always smile, it really suits you."

It was Guy's turn to blush; he hated it but accepted it grimly, for the young lass was something different, dare he say special? She managed to bring out a side of him that he had no idea he had, and another, which he thought was long gone. It made him feel so light and free, something he never felt around anyone, not even around his beloved Lady Marian.


	3. Chapter 3

Guy stirred in his bed, unwilling to wake up. It had been far too long since he had had such a decent, undisturbed nap. However, he abruptly shot his eyes open once he realized that it was already dark outside; one glance at the window, and he knew he had been sleeping for far too long. He was surprised that no one had tried to wake him up, but pleased, for that meant one and only one thing, the Sheriff would not be back today.

Guy gave out a sigh of relief as he stretched out his sore body, and muttered, "It seems I'm heading back to Locksley for tonight."

Once at Locksley, a couple hours away from midnight, the man clad in leather ordered his servants to prepare a hot bath and a dinner, for he was starving and he hadn't had a decent meal since yesterday.

As soon as the servants were done and had been dismissed, Guy headed lazily towards the warm bath awaiting him, all while taking off his clothes and tossing then whichever way they should go. He might have been one of the most hygienic men in Nottinghamshire, yet he could care less about the tidiness of his surroundings, for it was the servants' job, not his, to clean it up.

Sir Guy of Gisborne poured himself some red wine in a goblet, before slowly immersing his body into the tub. It wasn't long before he felt the warm sensation invading his sore muscles, easing away the pain and leaving behind nothing but utter relaxation. Holding the goblet in his hand, he gave the wine gentle twirls before taking little sips every now and then; he closed his eyes savoring the rich taste in his mouth and the warmth covering his body.

He lay there, allowing his body and mind to be engulfed in the blissfulness of silence. However, good moments were never meant to last, and he felt them all coming to an end when the water began to lose its warmth and hunger took the better of him.

He took a deep sigh before placing the goblet on the table that stood next to the tub, then stepped out, and reached for his warm, soft towel. He dried his hair and body then wrapped the towel around his waist, and headed upstairs to his room.

In his room, the servants left him dinner, which consisted of a manchet bread, a half grilled chicken topped with gravy, a bowl of apples and a jar of ale. Guy ignored the clean clothes that lay on the dresser opposite to his bed, for he was too famished to bother dressing. Instead, he reached for an apple, taking a mouthful while pouring some ale.

He was about to sit when he heard something knocking against the closed window shutters. He almost dismissed it when the sound came knocking again. With the apple still in his hand, he went to the window, and opened it with his free hand cautiously. There was no one outside, he wouldn't expect anyone to be, as it was past midnight, and it was rather dark with the moon being over-layered with thick, black clouds. It seemed like it might rain anytime soon, but as a gentle breeze brushed against Guy's bare chest, he decided to leave the window open while the beauty of the night lasted.

He walked back to his dinner, forgetting why he had opened the window to begin with; however, a sudden thud jolted back his memory, and he turned around to see the source of the disturbance to be met by large, hazel eyes and a childish grin.

"You again!" Guy grimaced incredulously.

"Me again!" The hazel-eyed lass replied gaily, still with a wide grin plastered on her face, "I've been knocking for ages! What took you so long?"

Guy frowned at her sight, he knew his luck of a peaceful night would surely not last, but he never imagined meeting this energy consuming lass twice in one day.

"What has brought you back, you miserable wench?!" Guy growled, "You shouldn't have pushed your luck, you know. You should have stayed away while you could. Don't you dare think that I would allow you to escape once again!"

"O God… I have done nothing, and you are already mad!" The lass pouted with crossed arms, "And I'm no wench, my name is M-A-L-A-K"

"Whatever." Guy scowled, but tried to calm himself as he remembered that he must be tactiful when dealing with her. So he asked with the gentlest tone he could muster, "What brought you back here?"

Subsequently, the lass fiddled with her pockets, and after a few seconds she held out a small, velvet pouch that seemed way too familiar to Guy. He squinted his eyes, and frowned as he tried to remember. Suddenly, realization hit him, and as soon as it did, he pointed at the pouch and hissed, "Where did you get that from?"

Malak lowered her head, pointed at the nightstand, and with a barely audible voice she said "There… earlier today?"

At that moment, Guy felt his temper besting him; he clenched his fist so hard, turning his knuckles white, and glared at her like a wild beast whose slumber was disturbed.

"How dare you steal THAT from me?!" He snapped with a murderous tone.

"L-look… I-I'm sorry…" Malak stammered while fear crawled through her body; she had never been this scared in her whole life. She tried to put on a brave face as she desperately wanted to hand him what she took, but her legs betrayed her; her whole body felt like it didn't belong to her. She knew she was at fault, again, but she didn't know why he was this furious.

Guy, still glaring at the lass, had noticed the fear crawling in her eyes, and saw how petrified she was and how hard she was trying not cry. He was still mad, but deep down he pitied her, and he could, as much as he hated to admit it, be a reasonable man; she might have stolen from him, yet for some unknown reason she came back to return it.

"Why are you returning it? Are you mocking me?" Guy accused, while unclenching his fist and crossing his arms against his bare chest.

Malak tried to answer, to protest against his reasoning, but now it was her tongue that betrayed her, and at that moment she could hardly suppress her tears anymore; nonetheless, it was not due to fear anymore, it was because he thought she was belittling him. She had no clue why she cared, for she barely knew the man, yet it hurt.

Guy heaved a sigh; he was already feeling his energy being swept away. He decided it was best to calm himself, and the brunette, if he wanted to reach an understanding; he wouldn't want her to jump around, and disappear once again. So, he cleared his throat in an act to catch her attention, and when he did, he pointed to a chair, then grabbed the one opposite to it, and sat down.

The olive-skinned lass breathed heavily, and was glad that she managed to withhold her tears. Now all she had to do was to muster enough courage, and walk to the chair he had pointed at. She lifted her head to meet his gaze, which didn't show any anger now, just annoyance. She was relieved, and she could feel herself regaining control of her body. So, she walked slowly, but steadily, towards the empty chair, and sat.

Malak placed the pouch cautiously on the table, and waited silently. The silence didn't last for more than a couple of minutes, but to Malak it felt like ages, as she grew more and more anxious with each passing second.

"Why?" He asked, finally breaking the silence in a low demanding voice while he turned his piercing blue eyes back to her.

Malak flinched at his cold gaze. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and replied, "I needed money… I know it's wrong to steal, but I needed it desperately, and to me, the owners of this manor seemed like they could spare a bit." She took another deep breath, as if trying to encourage herself to keep on speaking, "I saw a big pouch of coins, and was about to ste-… take it, but then saw this small one, and thought it would suffice. So...I took it."

She felt that Guy was getting restless, so she added quickly, "When I found a ring inside it, I decided it was best to return it!"

Guy scoffed curtly at her story. "So you risked your life to return a ring that would have, otherwise, rewarded you handsomely?" He said scornfully with one eyebrow raised in accusation.

"I thought it might have been an important item to you…" Malak pleaded with a whisper, and lowered her gaze as much as possible; his blue eyes made her remarkably nervous.

"And why would a petty thief like you care?" Guy mocked with a dismissive hand, and as soon as he said it, he noticed a stab of pain cross the endearing hazel eyes. However, it only took a few seconds, and the pain was suddenly consumed with anger as the lass stood up abruptly, and shouted, "Don't you say it like you know me! You know nothing about me!"

"And I would love it to stay that way! So stop bothering me, and stay out of my life!" Guy retorted angrily while tossing back his chair as he stood.

Malak was never good at staying angry, she always got swayed, and at that moment, what caught her attention was the fact that the man standing in front of her was practically naked. With this, rather late realization, her eyes widened, and her face went completely red; she felt like her face would certainly melt away at any given second.

She pulled her hood over her eyes, covering almost half of her face, then lowered herself to her knees, and mumbled.

Guy was confused, and astonished by her prompt action, one second she was mad and shouting at him, and the next she was down there, hiding her face and hugging her knees. He could almost swear that he heard her say something. He frowned and asked with dismay, "What are you doing? I can't hear a word."

The lass pointed a tall, slender finger at him, which offended him momentarily, but as his eyes followed it, he understood the position he was in. He blushed for a second then let out an impulsive chuckle. Seconds later his chuckle boomed into a loud, unexpected laughter.

He just couldn't wrap his mind around how he managed to stand so immodestly with naught but a towel wrapped around his middle for that long with even noticing. She got him wholly immersed in her own world that it had just completely slipped his mind. He couldn't help but laugh at the situation. While on the other end, Malak was getting nervous, her heart was about to jump out of her chest, and he was standing there... laughing. She didn't find it funny at all.

"By God! Stop laughing already, and put on some clothes!" Malak cried with a muffled voice.

That just provoked Guy even more. When he finally managed to stop laughing and catch his breath, he said with a seductive tone, "Oh, you don't like what you see?"

"SHUT UP!" The lass shouted at the top of her lungs.

"All right, just calm down." Guy retorted with a smirk, enjoying his little moment of victory as he headed toward the dresser, "I'll be making myself decent in a matter of seconds."

When Guy reached the dresser, he started thinking of what he had just done, and embarrassment took him over. What's wrong with him? Why did he act so obscenely once again? That wasn't him at all. He did use to laugh this way, when he was younger, and everything in his life was almost perfect, but teasing the lass like a teenage lad who had just hit puberty? That was utterly embarrassing and absurd, and he felt like punching himself.

Malak was obviously still embarrassed from what she had seen. She cursed the room for being so badly lit; the moon was certainly out of the question tonight, and the only source of light available was a mere candle placed on the table next to her chair. But still, deep down she couldn't deny that she loved what she saw, a muscular, inviting chest, sturdy dependable arms, and a well-sculpted body. But she highly doubted that her eyes would move anywhere above the table level any time soon.

The almost dressed man, shirt left halfway unbuttoned, revealing a good part of his muscular chest, reached for the pouch, and took out the ring. He kept staring at the ring while fiddling with it as he spoke, "You do know you won't be leaving unpunished for what you have done, don't you?"

After some hesitation, Malak replied, "I hope I didn't cause any harm to you or the ring. To whom does it belong? A fiancée perhaps?"

"That's none of your business." Guy retorted rudely; he certainly did plan to give it to Lady Marian, once he had succeeded in gaining her approval. But that was for him to know, and no one else.

Malak flinched, and remained quiet, not knowing what to say. She sat nervously waiting for her verdict.

After quite some thought, Guy finally came up with what he considered a fit punishment. So, with a stern voice he said, "I've been in need of some dependable servants, so you shall work for me, and of course with no merits, since this is a punishment, and you deserve none."

With her verdict finally handed down, Malak heaved a sigh in relief; at least she would not be sentenced to death, because from what she had heard, and had been constantly warned about, people around here got hanged for the most trivial of matters.

However, Malak's moment of gratitude was cut short when the man sitting opposite to her added, "And that will be all day, for a whole two months, starting now."

The lass raised her astonished eyes to meet Guy's, and began to plead, "I can't stay here for a whole day! I have a life you know!"

"Then you should have thought about that before stealing from me! You do know the crime you have committed is punishable by death?" Guy scowled with an angry tone, clenching the ring in his hands.

"Yes… so I've been warned." Malak pouted.

"Well then, you should have had an ear for the wise." Guy retorted scornfully, "You should be grateful for my mercy."

"I am! But…" Malak pleaded, trailing off, trying not to push her luck; however, this was important, and before she was able to muster enough courage to continue, Guy intercepted.

"No 'buts'! That's my final decision, and you must oblige! That's if you want to leave this manor unscathed." Guy threatened with his arms crossed against his chest, then added as he pointed a finger at her, "And from now on you should address me respectfully with 'My Lord' as you should have."

Malak simply nodded, accepting the harsh reality.

"What was that?" Guy demanded, erecting an eyebrow.

"Yes, My Lord." Malak replied with determination, "I shall serve you with my heart and soul, and atone for my mistakes. I shall never forget your generosity, My Lord."

Guy nodded then added with a dismissive hand, "And if I or any of my guards catch you stealing, my sword will be the end of you."

"Yes… My Lord." Malak swallowed, feeling her throat going dry at the threat, and as she saw that the man, whom she would be serving for the coming two months, was deadly serious.

"And Malak?" Guy called, unexpectedly soft, but most seriously.

"Yes, My Lord?" Malak asked, almost ecstatic for hearing him address her with her birth-name for the first time.

"Never, ever dare lie to me." He replied with blue eyes that were observing her intently, "For then, you would beg for my sword to find its way to your heart."

Malak didn't flinch, nor felt scared, for this threat didn't carry the same murderous aura as the one that preceded it. No. It carried a much deeper meaning; the piercing, arrogant eyes that stared deep into her soul were masking a hidden emotion, guarding it carefully. She wanted to understand the man in front of her, to search for answers in his blue gaze, but for now, she settled for a simple reply.

"I would never betray you, My Lord." Malak promised with a soft, soothing voice, and a sweet, sincere smile.

Guy simply nodded, and dismissed her with a gesture of his hand. But Malak could almost swear that she saw a smile form on his lips for a split of a second.

"My Lord?" Malak whispered before leaving.

"What?" Guy growled in annoyance.

"Where am I supposed to retire for tonight, and henceforth?" Malak asked, wondering how her life would be like starting today. For all she knew, he intrigued her, fascinated her, and most importantly, stirred her. Even though he could be quite awful most of the time.

"Anywhere you can fit. Just leave already." He told her dismissively while sipping some ale from his goblet.

"Yes, My Lord." Malak replied before slipping through the door, and heading downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: Check my newest story "The Seed of Our Love". Pairing: Guy/Marian :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Dear followers, please do leave a review. It's quite disappointing to wait for some and get none *_sniffs_***

**Ok enough with the drama-queen act, here's a new chapter!:P.. But seriously, do leave a review xD**

* * *

Malak stirred when she heard a nearby chatter, voices that tried to keep quiet, but failed at it miserably. She heard every word perfectly clear, and recognized the voices as three females.

"Who is the lass?" One asked with the utmost curiosity.

"I've no idea! I came a little after dawn, as I usually do, and found her sleeping there on the floor near the fireplace." Another replied with a hint of suspicion.

"Ladies!" The third hushed with a voice that held an incredible amount of authority, "Where are your manners? The young one is none of your business, and keep your voices down or you will wake Master Gisborne."

"Yes Ma'am." The two replied in unison as low as possible before heading back to their respective chores.

The brunette smiled as it got quiet again, and huddled up deeper into her fetal position, slowly going back to sleep.

The peaceful moment didn't last long. She heard a faint sound of heavy footsteps, and then suddenly a foot was placed over her, and rolled her to her side.

"Wake up, you lazy wench!" Guy demanded with his arms crossed over his chest.

Malak moaned softly from being harshly, and abruptly, awakened.

"My Lord!" The woman with the authoritative voice gasped, "Forgive my insolence. I may have no idea who this lass is, but to prod a young lady with your foot and call her by such a disgraceful name is no way for a gentleman to act!"

"Wake her up and teach her the ways of this manor." Guy ordered, pointing at the lass that was still lying on the floor, and ignoring the woman's prior protest. He was in an awful mood, for he had not slept the whole night, as he kept thinking of the way he acted in front of the lass the night before. He then headed back upstairs, and added, "She is to help around, day and night, so teach her well. I wish her to be as good as you, or even better if possible."

As soon as Guy had disappeared, the woman bent over, lending Malak a hand to help the girl stand to her feet.

"My name is Gytha. What is yours, young lady?" Gytha asked with a gentle tone. She was a middle-aged woman, almost in her late-forties. Her fair face, even though lined with quite a few wrinkles, beamed with elegance; kind, blue-greyish eyes, a celestial nose, and a pair of well-defined and rosy lips, all of which were complimented by raven-dark hair that was carefully pulled back in a bun with a silver pin.

"Malak." The lass answered with a rough, low voice as she took the lent hand with her left one, and rubbed her eyes with the other.

"Well Malak, you can head outside where you will find a barrel filled with clean water that you can use to wash and freshen up." Gytha instructed, pointing toward the back door, "Then you can come back so that I can show you around the manor."

Malak barely took two steps when her stomach growled madly. She froze in embarrassment, and blushed as she heard the woman behind her chuckle softly.

"Or maybe we can feed that angry stomach of yours." Gytha added, placing her hand over her lips as she chuckled.

While washing up, Malak saw Guy, who was now fully dressed in black leather, as he headed toward the stable to fetch his black beauty and then galloped away. She deeply admired him, and the mare he rode just complimented him further. They looked perfect together, like God created one for the other, and for no one else. She sighed deeply, remembering the man's ill-temper and unpleasant attitude; if only he could always smile the way he did the first time she had met him- like an angel sent from heaven. Well, maybe its beauty was in the rarity of it.

The young lass giggled happily, and skipped gracefully toward the kitchen where the three ladies had been chattering; well, two were, while the other sat, sturdily kneading the dough.

"What are you giggling all about, young lass?" The suspicion one asked as soon as Malak entered the kitchen through the back door.

"You saw her, Trudy, eyeing the Master with those large, audacious eyes of hers." The other teased, waving a hand toward the stables, "You know you should be careful around him."

"I-I wasn't." Malak stammered in embarrassment; she had had no idea that the women were looking as she had been stupidly admiring the lord of the manor.

"Trudy, Roberta! Would you two stop teasing the lass! As if you never eyed the Master at least once or twice! " Gytha exclaimed with a frown, "You haven't even acquainted yourselves properly. How many times must I tell you? _Manners_!"

Gytha waved a hand at Malak, gesturing at a chair that was next to hers, and then spoke, "The teaser is Roberta, and the other is Trudy. Ladies, this is Malak, she will be serving the Master throughout the day, and during the night, which makes her the only constant help around. I will be teaching her everything I know, and I expect you both to do so as well."

"She will be staying overnights?" Trudy gasped, with dark, blue eyes widening in shock. She was a skinny and young, with pale skin, and blonde hair that was covered with a white-laced scarf.

"I surely will not envy you, you poor thing. How did you end up with such a horrible fate?" Roberta asked, less with sympathy, and more sardonically. She was a voluptuous woman, also pale skinned, but with auburn locks that framed her large, brown eyes.

"I took something from him." Malak muttered after quite some hesitation, with her eyes staring at the edge of the table, trying to avoid the eyes of the women who surrounded her.

"You _stole_ from THE Guy of Gisborne, and you are still alive and unscathed?!" Trudy scorned, totally doubting the young lass.

"Go on, you two! Enough with this worthless chatter! Chores won't be doing themselves you know. Now go on!" Gytha ordered angrily, dismissing the two woman with her hand, "Ignore those two; they just love to gossip."

"Is he that bad? Lord Guy, that is." Malak asked, nervously rubbing her hands.

"What do you think, sweetheart?" Gytha replied with her kind, soothing voice.

"Well… I think one whose smile shines as bright as the sun has definitely a warm, gentle side." Malak answered with sincerity.

"Come on now, young one! There's so little time, and so much to teach you." Gytha stood up abruptly, walking toward the door that lead to the manor, while gesturing for Malak, who was taken aback by the sudden change in the subject, to follow her.

The young one's answer had taken Gytha by surprise, for she had no idea how it happened, how Malak had seen her Master's smile. Nonetheless, Gytha smiled, and deep down she was most grateful, not only for the former, but for the innocence and sincerity in the youth's voice that brought warmth to her heart.

That night, Guy didn't return to the manor, which got Malak worried, but Gytha assured her that it was normal for the Master to spend his nights at the castle. Malak didn't mind sleeping in an empty house, but still wished that Guy would be there, sleeping upstairs in his room. Nevertheless, always looking at the bright side, she took this opportunity to head back to her house, and sneak back to the manor as soon as she could.

Fortunately for her, she managed to come back a little before dawn, and a couple of hours before Guy's sudden and brash arrival.

Guy of Gisborne slammed the door open, startling the women who were busy doing their daily chores. He barged into the manor, stomped directly upstairs to his room, and then closed the door with a loud thud. He was mad, extremely mad. That's what all the women had seen, except for Malak. She had seen a pain masked by all that anger.

"What's wrong with him? Does he always barge in like that?" Malak asked with genuine care.

"Well, I heard that Lady Marian's father passed away yesterday in an unfortunate incident, which lead to the Lady's sudden disappearance." Trudy replied, answering Malak's question.

"Word around the castle is that Master Guy still has a thing for the Lady of Knighton which might explain his anger." Roberta elaborated with a sour face.

Hearing the rather unexpected answer had brought a sharp sting to Malak's chaste heart. If she fancied the man in black, and nothing more, then why did she feel so hurt?

Gytha, noticing the sudden pain in Malak's eye, placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and said with a stern voice to the others, "How many times have I told you? Once you step into this manor, you must refrain from speaking of these outrageous gossips! Go back to your chores unless you want your necks hanging by a rope!"

The scared women went back to their work, knowing that it was best to be as quiet as possible if they wished to live through their Master's extremely foul mood.

"Now, now my dear. Don't let this bother you, and I advise you to stay away from the Master as much as possible, unless he asks for you." Gytha instructed Malak before moving her hand from the young one's shoulder.

It was almost dinnertime, and Guy had neither stepped out of his room nor called for any of the servants since his sudden arrival.

Malak found herself getting worried, and so she came up with a plan that planted a grin on her face. She went to the kitchen, placed a piece of bread, that she had helped bake earlier, on a plate, topped it with a little bit of honey, and then filled a pitcher with some wine. She stealthily carried it upstairs, trying to avoid Gytha, whom she clearly was disobeying. She took a deep, hushed breath and knocked on her Master's door.

"What?!" Guy snapped, flipping the door open. But no one was there, except for a plate that had a piece of bread and a pitcher. Guy took the offered food inside of his mysterious chambers and slammed the door shut. He didn't notice the lass that was concealed in the dark, watching him as he took the food.

Malak skipped happily down the stairs, her face drew a victorious and relieved smile. She was humming a happy tone when the middle-aged woman suddenly appeared in front of her, staring with an erected eyebrow.

"What?" Malak asked with a nervous smile.

"You barely spent two days in here and you are already disobeying orders." Gytha stated with a frown and crossed arms, "You got lucky, young lady. I will let it slide this time since no harm was done. But next time you will have to face the consequences, and I assure you they won't be pretty."

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't step my limits again." Malak apologized to the woman.

"I do hope so." Gytha sighed as she walked to grab her shawl, "And try not to make last night a daily habit. I bid you a good night, and please take care of the Master until I'm back tomorrow morning."

With that, Gytha left, leaving behind her a shocked young lass who wondered how the older lady knew about her little adventure to Nottingham. If she knew, then the chances of Guy knowing were great too, but she had no choice. If Guy was ever to find out then she was prepared to face the worst.

The lass went to the fireplace and sat, trying not to think of anything, and enjoy her earlier accomplishment. Unfortunately, she couldn't stop thinking of the Lady of Knighton, Lady Marian. Who was this woman who appealed to her Master's attention? Were the rumors true? If they were, then she must most definitely be a great woman. A person like Guy would not settle for any less, and with that thought, Malak felt another sting eating her heart away.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to check my profile for my other RH stories! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **First of all, I'm awfully sorry for the late update. I have been out of the country for almost a month! Best vacation ever btw, Japan totally rocks! :D Anyhow, I'll try my best to resume my previous pace. Second of all, big thanks to my beta **_Lady Gisborne 15_**, you really motivate me to try harder sweetie!

* * *

Guy was in an awfully bad mood. Each time he remembered what happened the day before, he hated himself. He hated his very guts for trying to kiss his beloved Marian in one of her most vulnerable moments. It was his fault that she ran away, or maybe it wasn't, but either way the guilt was eating him away.

"God, Marian... Why did you leave me alone?" Guy mumbled with dismay, "I need you…"

The man buried his face deep into his palms, trying so hard to clear his head. He just wanted a moment of clarity; these past few days had been incredibly eventful. He kept thinking of what else he could do. The moment he knew Marian went missing, he searched each and every part of Nottingham; he searched thoroughly and relentlessly. He didn't rest for a single minute, yet his efforts were wasted, and for what? Nothing. He still didn't have the slightest clue of where she might have gone, and was at a loss on what to do next.

A small knock on the door intercepted his overwhelmed mind. Whoever that was, it was someone with a death wish. He wasn't in the mood for anyone; he could barely concentrate on his own thoughts.

Guy slowly stood up from his chair, where he had sat for the past several hours. His muscles had become sore and his whole body was now aching. He walked up to the door and opened it angrily.

"What?!" Guy shouted, but there stood no one. He only saw a tray of food placed in front of the door.

Anyhow, he was too tired, both mentally and physically, to search for whomever had placed the food. Moreover, he hadn't eaten a thing since the incident, and thinking on an empty stomach didn't seem like a good idea. So he just accepted it grimly and slammed the door shut.

To be honest, he didn't have to search since it was obvious who would do such a thing. None of his servants were foolish enough. Moreover, Gytha might challenge him at times, but she knew better than to cross him when he was in a bad mood. With this deduction, he could think of none other but the little energy-consuming lass.

"Foolish girl." Guy snorted as he placed the tray on the table and sat down.

As the man clad in black ate his dinner, he had found his thoughts finally calming down. However, the food had made him think of a certain someone. His thoughts took a turn to the hazel-eyed lass, who had suddenly invaded his life.

She might seem gullible yet insightful, and somewhat foolish yet honest. She had incredible senses, and the most graceful body he had ever seen. Furthermore, she was undeniably pretty, he begrudgingly admitted to himself. Not only did she have those appealing hazel eyes, but the contrast between them and that brown-golden skin would catch and lock anyone's eye.

As Guy thought of Malak, his usual smirk started to take on softer edges. This young one that he knew nothing about made him smile unconsciously.

When he focused back on his place, he found it empty. He was certainly hungry. If it weren't for that ego of his, he would have thanked the lass. He took one last mouthful from the pitcher before rushing into his bed, and allowing sleep to engulf him wholly.

* * *

The next day, Guy was awakened by a soft knock at the door.

He stirred a few times before answering with a gruff voice, "What…?" He was obviously annoyed by the intrusive knocking.

"Forgive my intrusion, Master, but it will be soon mid-day. You have personally requested your awakening if you were to ever oversleep." A stern voice replied respectfully, "I've brought a bowl of water for you to wash up with. May I come in?"

"Yes, Gytha." Guy replied. He was still annoyed, but secretly grateful.

Gytha entered the room, carrying a bowl and a small piece of cloth that lay on her forearm. She placed both on the table that stood next to the bed. She then placed a nudging hand on the shoulder of the man, who lay on the bed refusing to wake up.

When it came to his sleep, Guy still acted like a little child. It was a fact unbeknownst to no one but to the middle-aged lady who many a time had been given the task of waking him up. In reply, Guy simply moaned and shrugged Gytha's hand off of his shoulder. The past two days had been so tiresome, and he just wanted to hold onto these final bits of leisure, away from the pain of reality some called life.

"By goodness Master Guy, when will you ever rid yourself of these childish sleeping habits of yours?!" Gytha exclaimed, taking back her hand and crossing her arms against her chest in anger.

"Such a headache you are!" Guy groaned, finally waking up and taking a sitting position. He rubbed the side of his face and then added, "Remind me why I asked you to wake me up?"

"Must I state the obvious? Or perhaps you would rather have a young hazel-eyed awake you next time?" Gytha mocked with an erected eyebrow, "Speaking of which, how was your dinner last night?"

"So she was the one…..ignorant fool." Guy mumbled as he stood up to wash his face.

Gytha tried her best not to chuckle at the site of her grumpy Master, but she still couldn't manage to hide her smile. The young lass had brought a charming side of Guy, a side that reminded her of the young master, who had had an innocent crush on her several years ago when she had been in her youth.

"What?!" Guy demanded, staring at the smiling woman with a frown.

"Nothing, young Master." Gytha replied teasingly before disappearing behind the door.

Guy was baffled. Gytha seemed awfully cheerful, which was rare. And to call him young master all of a sudden, a phrase that he hadn't heard since he had lost his parents in that unfortunate accident.

Finally, fully awake and dressed, Guy stepped down and went to the kitchen to grab an apple before heading to the stables. On his way, he saw Malak helping Gytha with the washed clothes. She had a wide, bright smile that grew even wider when her eyes laid on him. She waved at him cheerfully for a few seconds before getting scolded by the middle-aged woman. Guy just frowned, ignoring the over-excited young lass. He wanted to reach the castle as fast as possible so that he could find Allan a'Dale and send him to track down Marian.

Unfortunately, the second Guy reached the castle, the Sheriff ordered his presence. He spoke of yet another plan to capture Hood, something about an assassin. However, when he noticed that Guy was distracted, he grimaced and took this chance to ridicule and to belittle him. As if it wasn't bad enough that Marian had run away.

As soon as Vaisey left, Guy searched for Allan, and found him sleeping in one of the castle's outer corridors. He woke him up with an abrupt kick to the chest and ordered him to find Marian. Guy wholly believed that the former outlaw would somehow find her, and he was right. A few hours later the young man came with a letter from Marian, which informed him that Marian was safe at the convent. However, she was forbidden to leave because she was in the process of becoming a nun.

The man clad in black ordered Allan to saddle Guy's horse, for he thought that he had to try and return some sense to Marian. She could not become a nun! Little did he know that he was about to meet her so soon...

* * *

Everything happened so fast, one moment he was heading to the stables. The next, Hood was laying dead on a wooden platform, or so it seemed. Nonetheless, before he could make sure of it he was stopped by Marian.

Now Guy was standing in one of the castle's chambers, and so close to his beloved. He had so many things to tell her, to prove his love for her. But suddenly unbidden thoughts began to swarm through his head. Why did he love Marian in the first place? What was it that had made him fall for her?

The dark-haired man was confused. He always knew for sure that Marian was the one for him. That she would save him from his own darkness. Then, why were his feelings wavering? More importantly, what made him so sure that Marian was the one? He then remembered the relieving sensation that was once dead, but brought back to life by the young lass that he had just met few days ago. She made him laugh, and not once but twice. The last time he had laughed must have been ages ago; he had forgotten what it felt like, and he hadn't even bothered to remember. And it seems that Marian, 'His savior', didn't bother to remind him either. She never once made him laugh, and as a matter of fact, she barely brought a smile to his face! So why was he clinging to Marian like a lifeline?

With these thoughts clashing in his mind, Guy became hesitant. The words he spoke to Marian might seem like an attempt to convince her to come back, yet deep down he knew that he was merely trying to convince no one but himself that that was what he really wanted. He held Marian's arms in an attempt to focus wholly on her and no one else; her face was now inches away from his.

"Marian…I thought I would never see you again… I thought I might never…" Guy started to plead but trailed off. The blue orbs staring at him got replaced with hazel ones.

"What?" Marian asked harshly, forcing him to focus again.

"Kiss you…" Guy replied softly. For a split of a second he wavered again, but forced himself to get closer to Marian's face in order to kiss her soft lips. It was yet another attempt to dismiss any thoughts of Malak. Unfortunately, his attempt had ended prematurely by Allan's sudden presence.

"Oh…sorry. Sheriff wants you. He's gonna put Robin's head on a spike." Allan said quickly before heading out.

Guy followed Allan, not knowing whether to be aggravated or grateful by the sudden interruption. As a last effort to hold on to his love for Marian he spun around and told her, "We must continue this conversation soon."

He was about to turn and leave, when Marian, completely out of the blue, shouted his name and locked him into a passionate kiss. He was startled by her action, but accepted it hungrily and with desperation. And as he felt himself give into the sweetness of her lips, he felt himself erase all second thoughts and hesitations.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Once again thanks for my beta LadyGisborne15, and to all of those who were kind enough to review.  
**

* * *

Guy of Gisborne's mind was clashing wildly with thoughts as he headed back to his chamber. He still could not believe that Marian had actually initiated a kiss; a deep and passionate kiss. He was still shocked by it, yet unbelievably ecstatic. He had been yearning for her lips for far too long, and at last he got his wish. Most men would want more, he did too, but he would never dare cross that boundary with Marian, no, she was special. No matter how long it would take for her to accept him, he would always respect and cherish her. For that was how much he loved her.

Before reaching his chamber, Guy came across one of the servants and ordered dinner to be brought to his room. As soon as the tall man reached his destination, he crashed onto his bed, feeling a bit drowsy from all of today's excitement. His eyes were fluttering, threatening to close, and he was about to surrender when a knock intercepted him.

"Yes?" Guy demanded groggily.

"I brought your dinner, Sir Guy." A voice replied respectfully from behind the door.

"Come in." Guy replied lazily.

A young female opened the door, and hurriedly placed the dinner on a small table that stood near the window. She then bowed courteously and took her leave.

Guy yawned as he strode to the table and sat down to face his dinner. He was famished, and felt like dinner had been his only source of food these days; he barely had eaten anything else from the moment he woke up. He was about to diverge his hunger when something caught his attention; a slice of bread topped with honey.

"Humph!" Guy growled, and rubbed his temples. He was finally able to relax and now thoughts of the energy consuming lass were invading him.

He wondered what she was doing back at his manor. Was she having dinner? Or did she fall asleep already in that little corner of hers? He forced these thoughts aside, and scolded himself for thinking about her. He barely knew the lass, so why was he thinking so intently of her? And more importantly, why had she invaded his thoughts earlier when he was with Marian? So what if she made him smile? She was no more than an annoying youth.

The knight felt like he had lost his appetite. He brushed aside his dinner as he stood up and went back to his bed. He lay down, and decided it was better to sleep. Unfortunately though, he lay there for what seemed like ages without any success. He was now extremely frustrated. It was her fault! How can someone be so annoying even when they are not around?

"That cursed thing." Guy hissed under his breath as he stirred around in his bed.

A couple of minutes later, Gisborne decided that his endeavor to sleep was indeed useless and gave up entirely. He promptly stood up, and headed to the hallway that led to the stables. Once he was done saddling his faithful companion, he mounted her and rode back to Locksley.

In no time, the knight was standing in front of his manor's entrance with the following logic in his mind: if sleep had deserted him, then the lass was not allowed the pleasure of it either. He took in a deep breath to calm his nerves, and then slammed the door open. He was met with darkness. It took his eyes a few seconds to adjust, and he noticed that the room was empty. He walked over to the table, and lit a candle. He then headed to the kitchen which was also empty.

"Where is the damned thing?" Guy cursed under his breath.

He searched around the manor just to achieve the obvious conclusion; no one was there.

* * *

It was pass midnight, when a low creaking sound came from the backdoor followed by graceful footsteps. The intruder entered the dark room stealthily, and headed toward the fire place.

"Welcome back." Guy's voice suddenly growled, startling the intruder who then gasped in fear.

The knight was descending the stairs as he slowly lit a candle and directed it toward the intruder's face. The large hazel eyes stared at the master of the manor with fear written all over them.

"I…I …." Malak stammered as she tried to come up with an excuse, but her shoulders sunk as she failed miserably.

"You what? I would love to hear your tale of woe." Guy glared at the scared lass.

Malak was overwhelmed with fear. She tried hard to come up with an excuse. She looked around the room frantically, and felt her palms getting sweaty. The lass was completely at a loss, and failed at coming up with anything.

"She was back at my place." A steady voice replied from the kitchen's directions. Both, Guy and Malak, turned toward its owner, who stood in a perfect posture.

"Please do accept my apologies, Master, for my sudden interruption." Gytha apologized as she dipped her head in a slight bow; she then looked at the terrified lass, "It's alright to tell the Master. You have no reason to be afraid, right, Master Guy?"

"Really? And what was she doing back at your place?" The knight questioned with unmasked suspicion.

Malak looked at the middle-aged woman with thankful, yet pleading eyes. She was hoping that her rescuer would come up with a logical explanation for her disappearance.

"Well, Master. I cannot see the harm in it. However, if you insist." Gytha replied confidently, "Malak was a tad fearful, and if I may add, I am not quite fond of the idea of a young lady staying all alone past sunset."

"Is that so?" Guy scoffed, obviously not believing a word of it. Even though, he admitted, the story made quite some sense. Malak may be quick-witted, but still she was a young female and may render helpless against the strength of men if ever assaulted.

"Yes, Master." Gytha stated, and gestured for Malak to say something.

"I…I am sorry, Master Guy, for leaving without your permission." Malak apologized anxiously, trying hard not to look into the eyes of her Master.

"Thought the Devil had your tongue." Guy mocked with apparent annoyance, and then headed toward the stairs. "No one is to disturb me. _No one._" He stressed while eyeing Malak. He then turned on his heels and walked back upstairs.

Malak immediately turned to face Gytha, who stared at her silently and with an impassive expression. The lass understood right away that the woman was demanding an answer, which she obliged to instantly.

"I was just checking up on my mum." Malak explained anxiously, "She's staying with her cousin back at Nottingham."

"You should've told me, young lady. You should be grateful that I was awake, and noticed the Master's arrival or you would have been in a far more awkward position." Gytha scolded harshly, yet her face showed utmost concern for the young one.

"I am. I don't know what I would have done without you. Thank you, Gytha." Malak replied and promptly hugged the woman that stood in front of her.

Gytha was stunned by the young one's reaction, but her motherly instincts overtook her instantly. She hugged Malak back, and stroked her wild, chestnut locks tenderly.

"Thank you." Malak whispered softly into the warm lap of the middle-aged woman.

"Now, young lady. You catch up on some sleep as you have lots of work to do on the morrow. Starting with the stable." Gytha stated as she pulled Malak gently out of her embrace.

"What?!" Malak exclaimed with a pout, "Why should I clean the stable?"

"Told you that next time there would be a punishment." Gytha replied with an erected eyebrow.

"Oh…" Malak frowned, still with a pout, "Guess I shouldn't waste any more time when I've an early morning ahead of me."

"You guessed right." Gytha remarked as she headed to the backdoor, "Goodnight, Malak"

"Goodnight, Gytha." Malak replied with a yawn, and blew out the candle.

* * *

The next morning, Malak woke up before sunrise, and headed directly to the stables. She was extremely sleepy, but determined to show Gytha how she genuinely appreciated her act of kindness. She worked hard, and was able to get half of the work done by breakfast time.

"Someone is awfully early this morning." Trudy stated scornfully when Malak entered the kitchen.

"Good morning." Malak greeted, and then added grimly as she sat next to Gytha, "I've to finish cleaning the stable before midday."

"Why would you clean the stables?" Trudy asked back quizzically as it was the job of one of the young lads.

"Humph… a punishment." Malak sighed wearily as she eyed Gytha, who was having a cup of warm milk. She was both extremely exhausted and hungry.

"Remind me not to ever cross you." Roberta snorted as she looked at Gytha, "You know you can be as mean as the Master."

Gyth simply sat quietly, drinking her warm milk with utmost elegance. If it wasn't for her peasant like dress, one would mistake her for a noblewoman. On the other hand, Malak dug into her meal, like a six year old boy, apparently famished from all the work.

"Well, she _is_ the only one able to stand up to the Master." Trudy remarked bleakly, "Since he, for some forsaken reason, allows it. You know… I always wondered why."

Gytha gracefully placed her cup, and then with a smile and a steady voice she spoke, "I think the two of you have chores to do. If you are done with your breakfast, I highly suggest that the both of you head to your respective chores before they mysteriously increase."

At the sudden, cold threat, the two women scurried away, each heading to her assigned chores. Malak chuckled at their reaction before getting intercepted by the heavy footsteps that entered the kitchen.

"It seems that you still have it in you, old lady." Guy taunted as he entered the kitchen, fully dressed and ready to head to Nottingham.

"And good morning to you too, Master Guy." Gytha greeted, aware that her Master was still angry at her for yesterday's intrusion.

The Master of the manor waved a curt, dismissive hand as he picked up a slice of bread, and headed toward the stables.

"I guess he is still mad." Malak remarked in disappointment. She hurriedly took one last mouthful of her milk, and followed her Master as fast as she could.

Gytha was never the curious one, except when it came to her Master. She looked past the backdoor and at the two figures that were heading towards the stable, and she couldn't help but wonder how Malak would affect her Master's current life.

Meanwhile, outside, Malak almost instantly caught up to Guy; she was pretty fast, he admitted. But what did she want, following him so boldly, when last night she could barely utter a word? He suddenly halted causing the young lass to bump into his broad back.

"Ouch!" Malak shouted in pain as she hit her nose, and fell on her back.

"Why are you following? Do you have a death wish?" Guy snapped at the lass who was rubbing her bruised nose.

"No, I was just wondering if you were still angry with me." Malak answered as she pinched her nose to suppress the pain, "You know, at last night's incident."

"Do you honestly think that I believed Gytha's story?" The tall man scoffed with crossed arms.

Malak stopped fiddling with her bruised nose, and stared at Guy incredulously. She then pointed a finger at him and exclaimed, "It is true then? You do allow Gytha some slips!"

It was Guy's turn to look at the lass with incredulous eyes. He was about to snap at her but was cut off.

"I knew it! I knew you were not as mean as everyone says you are!" Malak shouted happily as she flipped up and brimmed with a radiating smile, "You are kind, and its their loss for turning a blind eye!"

Guy was rendered speechless. He felt as if he was in some kind of a match, and had lost terribly.

"Go saddle and fetch my horse right away!" Guy demanded suddenly; he didn't know what else to do. He just knew that he had to send this lass away before she stole whatever else was left of his sanity.

"Yes, Master!" Malak replied cheerfully, and ran toward the stable.

Guy looked at her thin visage as she happily hurried to obey his order. He found himself, once again, comparing the young lass to his Marian. What took Marian months to realise, had taken Malak only a few days. It confused him how such an oblivious human being could be so insightful.

He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, as he couldn't help but dread what the future was holding in store for him. His life was taking an unexpected turn. He had honestly thought that Marian was the only one for him, but here he was completely defeated by this youth, and, dare he say, utterly captivated by her beaming smile.


End file.
